My queen
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Si algo era innegable era el amor y la devoción que Arthur Kirkland sentía hacía cada una de sus reinas. Pero había una en la que aún seguía pensando cada noche, recordándola con una sonrisa. / InglaterraxElizabeth I
1. Infancia

Nuevo fic~ basado en la tabla de una vida de musa_hetaliana. Es especialmente un regalo para Ali (*hug*) así que espero que le guste (y que al resto también). LLevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribirlo solo que no lograba ponerme a ello (últimamente con la universidad me pasa demasiado, es horrible T-T) pero ya lo empecé, por fin.

Dado que tiene, todo el fic, contenido histórico y sería mucho de explicar en cada capítulo... os recomiendo directamente leer el artículo de Elizabeth I de Inglaterra en la wikipedia si queréis pillar todos los detalles. Si lo hago bien no necesitaréis leer mucho si esperais a que acabe el fic, porque se va explicando de fondo su vida, pero si queréis documentaros... sois libres. Espero no cometer muchos fallos ^^U.

* * *

**·**

**MY QUEEN**

**·**

**I. En la noche (Infancia)**

Afuera solo debían oírse los sonidos típicos de la noche y el replicar de los cascos de los caballos contra las piedras del suelo. Desde la ventana de la biblioteca se alcanzaba a distinguir gran parte del patio principal y, por tanto, al caballo negro que lo cruzaba.

Caballo negro para noche negra e intenciones negras. Muy apropiado, sin duda.

Desde abajo el conductor del coche de caballos podría haber distinguido a la figura asomada a la ventana, entre las cortinas, tenuemente iluminada por una solitaria vela; pero dado que no alzó la cabeza, no le vio, así que poco importaba.

No se alcanzaba a distinguir el interior del coche de caballos, estaba demasiado oscuro, pero Arthur no necesitaba verlo para saber quién iba dentro.

No era algo que le hubiera agradado pero sabía que era necesario. A lo largo de los años había aprendido que para conservar algunas cosas había que sacrificar otras y que, aunque a veces no se quiera apoyar una decisión, debe hacerse. Y aquel era un perfecto ejemplo. La presencia de Isabel allí era peligrosa. No eran pocos los que la miraban con malos ojos desde la muerte de su madre, Ana. Lo más seguro para todos, tanto como para ella como para la estabilidad del reino, era que desapareciese de allí. Por eso, adelantándose a cualquier otro intento, el destierro era la opción más sensata que Arthur había encontrado.

Recordaba fácilmente el nacimiento de la pequeña, tres años atrás. Cómo Ana Bolena la había sostenido contra su pecho, sonriente. Una verdadera hija de Inglaterra pese a la sangre española de la madre. Se la veía tan contenta, tan orgullosa pese a que fuese una niña y no un niño… Enrique no estaba contento pero eso no logró arruinar aquel momento de felicidad.

Tampoco le costaba evocar cuando se acercó a la madre, con una leve sonrisa. Ante la mirada limpia de aquella niña era imposible no sonreír. O cómo Elizabeth, nada más verle cuando él fue a acariciar el pelo de su madre, le cogió un dedo, cerrando los suyos, tan diminutos, alrededor.

No había sabido definirlo entonces, y tampoco sabía hacerlo ahora, pero le enterneció.

De inmediato cuando todo aquello fue puesto en marcha, después, él también actuó. No podía salvar a Ana de las acusaciones, injustas, pero si podía hacer algo por Elizabeth. Porque Elizabeth, lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón, no podía morir a la tierna edad de tres años.

Y, ahora, viéndola partir, algo se removía en su interior, oprimiendo su pecho. No iban a ser unos años gratos, lo sabía. Al igual que había sabido que la pequeña debía vivir. Y al igual que sabía que lo último que quería era tenerla lejos de su hogar. Pero aún no podía estar allí.

Aún.

Aquella palabra apareció en su mente y se resistió a desvanecerse. No sabía por qué la había pensado pero allí estaba.

El coche de caballos ya no se veía, había salido del patio, rumbo al exilio y, con un suspiro, dejó caer la cortina, apartándose de la ventana con la vela en la mano para ir a dormir.


	2. Adolescencia

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Personalmente me gusta más que el anterior aunque ya me diréis~**

* * *

**

**·**

**My Queen**

**·**

**II. Adolescencia**

Había mucho que enseñarle y poco tiempo e, igualmente, las clases eran una delicia. Los ojos de Elizabeth siempre estaban atentos, al igual que sus oídos, pendiente de cualquier palabra. Aprendía pronto cualquier cosa que Arthur le explicase sobre el funcionamiento de las cosas en la corte.

Y, sobre todo, Arthur se daba cuenta, era fuerte. Cualquiera diría que aquella joven de pelo cobrizo y brillantes ojos había vivido un exilio, había sido encerrada en la Torre de Londres y casi había sido mandada al patíbulo. Sería incorrecto decir que todo aquello había acabado pero al menos el peligro, temporalmente, se había alejado de ella.

Elizabeth estaba sentada con un libro delicadamente cogido entre las manos, leyendo en silencio. Sentado frente a ella Arthur la observaba. Aquella intuición… la recordaba perfectamente, en el nacimiento de Elizabeth, cuando fue exiliada y cuando retornó… Seguía ahí, cada vez más clara y evidente. Inglaterra sabía que ella era su legítima reina. Ni Eduardo ni María. Había visto, con rostro sereno, las coronaciones de ambos pero no tenía esa sensación en el corazón. Ahora, mirando a Elizabeth si. Habían sido unos años revueltos desde que vio su marcha desde las ventanas de la biblioteca, pero volvía a tenerla frente a él. Tan cambiada y a la vez tan igual…

Po supuesto Elizabeth había recibido educación en el exilio, pero entonces no estaba previsto que alcanzase el trono nunca. Ahora, de nuevo en la corte inglesa, debía aprender lo que era ser una reina.

No dudaba de que lo haría bien.

-Os sienta bien sonreír –la voz de Elizabeth le hizo volver a mirarla. Pensando, recordando todos esos años, se había abstraído de la realidad. Ni se había dado cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba sonriendo.

-Gracias.

En los labios de la joven había una sonrisa también. No parecía la sonrisa de alguien que hubiera sufrido en absoluto, sino la de una persona que miraba al futuro. Eso sería bueno.

-Deberíais hacerlo más a menudo –le sugirió con suavidad ella.

Se veía que había dudado si hacer aquel comentario. Aún no conocía demasiado a Arthur… Oh, por supuesto que sabía quién era; y aunque no lo supiera algo en su interior se lo decía. Le infundía un respeto su porte tan tranquilo y su semblante. Se notaba en su forma de ser que había aprendido que las cosas no duraban eternamente, ni lo bueno ni lo mano y, por tanto, podía tomar con mayor calma todo. Le costaba imaginárselo enfurecido. Sin duda daría miedo, pensó.

Y aunque ya sabía todo aquello, quería saber más. Era su país. La palabra sabía extraña incluso pensándola, sin pronunciarla. Parecía tan obvio y, sin embargo, le costaba tanto hacerse a la idea. ¿Cómo debía ser vivir, siendo una nación, sintiendo los deseos de tu pueblo como tuyos, viendo a tus reyes llegar y pasar, tomar decisiones correctas o erróneas? Deseaba que todas sus decisiones fueran correctas, no quería decepcionarle, por eso se esforzaría leyendo todos aquellos libros, recordando la educación que ya había recibido y comprendiendo. Porque una buena reina debe comprender, ante todo. Una vez comprendes puedes decidir mejor.

-Cuando surge la ocasión –le dijo él.

Ella asintió. Cuando surge la ocasión… Daba a entender que no surgía a menudo. Se dijo a sí misma que se esforzaría, para que él estuviese orgulloso de su reina, para que sonriese cuando la viese.

-Si te cansas podemos dejarlo para mañana –propuso Arthur, viendo como no volvía la vista al libro.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que debía leer y negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

-No, no… Puedo seguir –aseguró, volviendo a la lectura.


	3. Juventud

Sinceramente creo que este capítulo se salva por los últimos párrafos xdddd debería reescribirlo, lo he pensado pero... me dio demasiada pereza. Soy lo peor XD.

* * *

**·**

**My Queen**

**·**

**III. Juventud**

Era muy joven. Quizá era por eso que estaba tan hermosa. Arthur mantuvo un semblante sereno durante toda la ceremonia, observando los pasos, ya conocidos, escuchando cada frase… A pesar de que, por dentro, a cada palabra su alma temblaba como la cuerda de un instrumento de emoción contenida.

Elizabeth trató de mirarlo en más de una ocasión, se dio cuenta, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban él, con la misma severidad que en su educación y la misma amabilidad, la indicaba que prestase atención. Era su coronación, no debía distraerse mirando a otros lados.

Era una ceremonia ostentosa, llena de joyas, bonitas ropas y palabras ceremoniales, pero así debía ser. No siempre se coronaba a un rey, o a una reina. Y era cierto… sus habitantes hablaban de ello durante semanas, meses, tanto antes como después, estuviesen presentes o no, su emoción era casi palpable, y aún cuando él ya llevaba tantas a sus espaldas y tantas por venir, seguía emocionándole como la primera vez.

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión tenía un sabor aún más dulce que el habitual.

Sabía por qué era: era ella. A ella estaba destinada aquella corona y aquella capa que acompañaba la coronación. Hablar con María y con Eduardo lo habían dejado frío, hacerlo con Elizabeth era diferente. Dejando de prestar atención pensó en aquello, ¿había algún motivo más que el sentir que la corona era para ella? Alguna clase de implicación… Cualquier país era consciente de que no debía encariñarse demasiado… Todos tenían a sus favoritos, por supuesto, el día a día hacía que, aunque viviesen poco en comparación a ellos, se formasen lazos, vínculos. Pero había que tener presente que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que acudir a su funeral. ¿Cómo entonces permitirte apreciar de más a alguien?

Se dijo que no, no era el caso. Elizabeth era importante, pensó observando su sonrisa radiante, escuchando de fondo su discurso. Pero no era el caso.

Y por fin acabó. La grandilocuencia de las palabras y los tonos dorados y brillantes se fueron disipando. La ceremonia había terminado y, aunque ahora venía la comida, el ambiente comenzaba a descargarse.

Como ya esperaba Elizabeth se acercó a él en cuanto pudo. Con una sonrisa en los ojos le besó la mano con delicadeza.

-Habéis estado radiante –la alabó.

Ella rió como una niña. Por supuesto, aún era joven. Se podía apreciar en sus ojos, en su piel aún tersa…

-Que cosas me decís…

-La verdad –eso la hizo sonreír más. Era una mujer modesta gracias a su vida lejos de la corte, pero los halagos de Arthur seguían siendo importantes. Más de lo que daba a entender solo con una sonrisa.

Ella le observó. Recordó cuando había descubierto quién, qué, era realmente Arthur. Inglaterra. Nuestro país… Le había costado comprender la idea pero la había creído, de inmediato. Explicaba ese aspecto imponente, reverencial, que emitía Arthur sin darse cuenta. De alguna forma cuando descubrió se dio cuenta de que no podía ser otra cosa.

Mirando a su alrededor se planteó cuánto implicaba aquello. ¿Había visto como coronaban a su padre, a su abuelo, a todos sus predecesores? Por supuesto. ¿Les había hablado de la misma forma que a ella, explicandoles? ¿Cómo habían reaccionado al darse cuenta? Le observó de nuevo de reojo, como tantas veces. Tantos años a sus espaldas, tantos nombres. Y, sin embargo, un ojo poco atento ni se daría cuenta de que no era uno más, incluso podrían haberse preguntando qué hacía allí, por qué se arrodillaban ante él. Le trataban de lord pero ¿cuál era su titulo? Ninguno de los esperados, algo mucho mayor.

Ahora soy la reina, pensó Elizabeth. ¿Dónde me coloca eso? ¿Por encima de él o inmediatamente debajo? Era algo que muchos antes que ella debían de haberse planteado. Rió para sí misma, bebiendo un poco más. Arthur la adoraba, se daba cuenta, pero el sentimiento era mutuo. Él era su pueblo, era todas las personas bajo su mando… Tanto campesinos como pescadores, como condes y lores… Ah, cuánto era aquello… Tembló al imaginarse lo que sería hacer algo sin su aprobación, ¿sería capaz alguien? Si se empeñaba podía hacerlo, era la reina… Él no podía detenerla, estaba segura pero el solo imaginarlo la hacía temblar.

Por primera vez dio gracias a la buena relación que habían tenido desde el principio.


End file.
